Of Maple Leaves and Rushing Water
by YinYangofthePeaceCircle
Summary: He's the country no one notices or mistakes for his brother. She's the waitress known for her saddening past and her close-knit family. When Matthew Williams and River Simons meet, it's attraction at first sight. The question is, can a Nation and a human really make it work? And if so, can they survive each other's friends and family long enough to stay together forever?
1. Chapter 1

Matthew Williams walked into the diner, hoping someone would notice him and at least take his order. The problem was that no one ever really seemed to see Matthew, even when he was right in front of them. It was like he was invisible.

Matthew hated it.

He slid into the booth, noting the hard back was dark and scratched, and the red cushion was ripped and torn in places, with bits if sickly yellow stuffing falling out of the holes.

"Hi, sir," said a voice next to him, and he jumped, startled.

"Wh-what?"

"I said hello." He saw she was a fairly plain girl. She had short brown hair that was mostly straight until you got down to the ends, when it couldn't seem to decide whether it wanted to curl in towards her neck or out away from her face. She had eyes that seem to change colors as she shifted in the light; blue, green, gray, green, gray, back to blue. She wore the black and white server's uniform, and was holding a small pad of paper in her hand. "I was asking if you wanted anything to drink, sir."

Matthew stared a second longer before shaking his head to clear it and looking over his menu. "Um... What's g-good h-here?"

"I personally enjoy the hot chocolate," the waitress said. "But then again I've never been one for coffee or tea."

"Hot chocolate sounds f-fine," Matthew stuttered a bit, giving her a nervous grin.

"Alright. I'll be right back with that." She gave him a small smile and turned to head back into the kitchen, yelling at someone called Nathan about burning eggs.

Matthew clasped his hands together in thought, staring at the empty seat across from him. She had noticed him! That was certainly a first!

Then he sighed, shaking his head. He mustn't get too excited. After all, he'd heard waitress' main income was was their tips. If that was the case she'd need to wait on as many tables as possible to turn a decent profit.

"For gods sake, River! It's fine!"

"I'm not giving them something that looks like dog vomit," the girl snapped back. "I've got standards for my customers even if you don't!"

She came out of the kitchen then, pouring an elderly couple some more coffee and apologizing for the wait before coming back over to Matthew. "Here's your hot chocolate, sir."

"C-call me Matthew, please," The Canadian murmured.

She blinked, then smiled at him. "Matthew, then. Did you decide what you'd like to eat, or do you need a few more minutes?"

"I think I'm ready," Matthew sputtered.

"Great," she grinned, pulling a notepad out of her apron pocket.

"Could I have the pancakes with a side of bacon please?" Matthew asked her, feeling a bit childish for some reason.

"Sure, no problem. I'll get the cook right on it," she smiled.

"Thank you," Matthew said.

She turned to head back to the kitchen. "Uh, w-wait!" Matthew managed.

"Hmm?" She looked back at him.

"Y-you never told me y-your name," he said sheepishly.

"Oh, I'm sorry," she apologized. "I'm River."

"That's a nice name," he smiled nervously.

"Thank you. I'm glad you think so," she smiled warmly.

Matthew watched as she headed back for the kitchen, yelling at the cook some more. He couldn't help feeling his heart flutter as he watched her.

A few minutes later she was back, a steaming mug of hot chocolate in her hand. "Here you go, Matthew," she smiled, handing it to him. "One nice steaming mug of hot chocolate."

"Th-thank you, R-River."

She giggled. "Don't sound so nervous, Matthew. I don't bite. At least, not if I like people. And I like you; you're sweet and kind."

Matthew blushed a deep shade of raspberry red. "Th-thank y-you, R-R-River."

"Of course, Matthew. Don't mention it." With that she once again headed for the kitchen, leaving Matthew to blush as he thought about her.

He watched as River began tending to her other customers, a few of which seemed to be regulars.

"How's your family, River, dear?" asked one woman kindly.

"Fantastic, as always, Joan," River replied brightly.

"And Alysia?"

"A little diva as always, but she has the heart of a chocolate bunny," River grinned, giving Joan a sly wink. "She's a sweetheart through and through."

"Of course!" Joan laughed.

Matthew wondered fleetingly who Alysia could be. A sister, maybe?

River returned a minute later, a heaping plate of pancakes and bacon in one hand, and a bottle of syrup in the other. "Here you go," she grinned, setting them before him. "Anything else or you today, sir?"

"U-uhm, sort if," Matthew blushed. "B-but, um..."

"Yes?" Her warm smile gave him a quick fix of bravery.

"I-if you don't have p-plans tonight, and y-you're not already seeing someone, w-would you- I mean, maybe-"

River laughed. "Are you asking me on a date?"

Matthew blushed. "Y-yes... I-if you don't mind..."

"Sure," River smiled. "I get off work at five, so I can be ready by six. Here's my number." She scribbled the number onto a napkin for him, then smiled. "I'll see you then, Matthew."

"Y-yeah," Matthew said nervously. "I-I'll see you then, River!"

"A DATE? You?!" The brunette with her hair tied in a ponytail stared.

"Yes, me, Reese. Help me with my hair, will you?" River shot her cousin an annoyed look as Reese began fumbling to help River tame her brunette locks.

"Your mother would never have believed this!" Reese began, before falling silent.

"Yeah," said River quietly. "Mom would have been pretty surprised, huh?"

"And your dad would have threatened the guy with a gun," Reese murmured.

"So would yours," River smiled. "He did with Camdon."

"Yeah. And my mom would have just helped you with your outfit..."

River could tell Reese was biting back tears. Nearly six months ago, River's parents, Kyle and Susan, and Reese's parents, Porter and Megan,were driving home from the airport after Megan and Porter returned from a trip to Venice. It had been raining hard, and they were hit by a drunk driver. Kyle, Susan, and Megan were killed almost instantly, while Porter was rushed to the hospital. After three days in critical condition, Porter had died too.

That had all happened a week after Kyle and Susan had adopted a little girl named Alysia, whom River now looked after. Though she was originally only going to be Alysia's big sister, River was her mother now.

The situation hadn't left much time for dating, so River had turned down what few offers for date she got most of the time. But something about Matthew was different from the other men who'd asked her, and so she'd said yes.

"It will be great," Reese said, after a small pause. "Too bad your hair won't listen to commands today, though."

"Does it ever?" River asked, glad for the excuse to stop thinking about the deaths of their parents.

"Yo, Riv, you have a phone call!"

"Bring it here, then," Reese yelled to Martin. River threw out a hand as Martin chucked her cellphone to her.

"Hey, I know it's old, but stop trying to kill my phone! Got it?"

"Yes ma'am," Martin called back noncommittally.

"Hello?" River asked, answering her cellphone while casually flipping Martin the bird, much to his horror and indignation.

"H-hi River," Matthew's voice squeaked out. "U-uhm, I have an appointment that looks like it might run a little long."

She heard what sounded like a Frenchman and an Englishman shouting at each other in the background.

"I promise I'll try to be there on time, but please don't think I'm standing you up if I'm not," Matthew added.

"Of course not, Matthew. I'll see you when you can get away."

He thanked her and she hung up, moving to grab a jacket. She was wearing jeans with a white tank top and a yellow cardigan, which she slipped a white jacket over for some extra warmth against the August chill. "Well, I'll be seeing you."

"Is Alysia staying the night or do you want me to drop her off?" Martin inquired casually from the sofa.

"Drop her off around ten, please," River replied. "I never remember when she stays and I always panic in the morning."

"Ten. Got it."

"Have fun!" Reese called.

"Be safe," Martin added. "Shoot him if he tries to come on to you!"

"Left all my guns at home; sorry," River retorted, before speeding off to the restaurant in her silver Maxima.

When she arrived at the restaurant, she took a deep breath, then smoothed out her jacket and cardigan before stepping inside. She gave the waitress Matthew's name, and blinked in surprise as she immediately said, "Oh! The VIP guests! Of course, ma'am." She quickly lead River to a sizable booth, left her a few menus and a glass of water, and scurried off.

"VIPs?" River wondered to herself in shock. "I'm just a waitress! How can I be a VIP? Is he a famous actor or singer or something?"

She sat there, trying to decide if she had ever heard his name before when a soft voice said, "I'm g-glad you g-got here okay."

She looked up. "Oh, Matthew! Yes, the directions you texted me were very easy to follow. Thank you again."

"No p-problem, R-River," Matthew replied. "It was nothing."

He sat down next opposite her, unfolding his menu and looking over it. "S-see anything you like?"

"W-well, I do like marinara," River said quietly, scanning the dishes and finding very few things she was familiar with. "What about you?"

"I've b-been told the l-lasagna is good here."

"Cool," River smiled nervously, wondering why just hearing Matthew talk was making her heart flutter like a caged bird in her chest.

Something told her she was going to have a pleasant evening with Matthew Williams.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: I would like to say that I am only posting the story here in hopes that it will actually get some attention. If I receive no reviews on the story I will discontinue updating it here and will instead only post chapters on deviantART. So if you would like to continue reading it here, I suggest you leave me a few reviews. And please, something a bit more than 'good'. At least tell me what you think of the characters, story, or any specific plot points. Thank you.**

River smiled as she pulled apart a breadstick and put the pieces in her mouth in between talking to Matthew. The shy Canadian blushed as he spoke softly to her, trying to find subjects that would keep her entertained. He liked how easily she seemed to be able to talk to him, and how even as a few guys stopped by the table, complimenting her looks and wondering why she was alone (damn his invisibility), she hardly noticed them, simply waving them away without a second glance.

Matthew stirred his Coke with his straw nervously. "S-so, do you like animals?" he asked in his soft voice.

"Sure," River smiled. "I have a Cavalier King Charles Spaniel named Trigger, and a Chihuahua named Khaos. Although we call him Nacho sometimes, since names like 'Chile' were normal for my family's Chihuahuas."

"Th-that's funny," Matthew grinned.

"It kind of is," River smiled. "And I like bigger animals too; my cousins have a pet yellow lab named Red."

Matthew beamed. She was so easy to talk to! "Those are friendly dogs."

"Yeah, sometimes a little too friendly!" River chuckled. "What about you? Do you have any pets?"

"Y-yes," Matthew stuttered. "M-Mr. K-Kumajiro. H-he's my pet polar bear."

"A polar bear?" River blinked. "I thought that was only legal in Texas."

Matthew laughed. "Not quite."

"Well, that's cool. I hope I can meet him. I've never seen a polar bear up close."

"I'll be sure to introduce you." It took Matthew a moment to realize he was no longer stuttering as he spoke to River, but by then he wasn't really surprised. She was talking to him, listening to him, asking and answering questions...

The meal seemed to fly by, and when Matthew realized it was over he felt disappointment wash over him.

"Something wrong?" River asked as Matthew put some money on the table for the waitress they'd had.

"N-no," Matthew said quickly, cursing that stutter mentally when he realized it was back. "I just wish we were still eating so I'd have an excuse to talk to you more."

"Well, the night's still young," River said softly. "Maybe you'd like to come back to my house and watch a movie?" She blushed as she spoke, and Matthew felt his heart flutter. She looked so pretty with a tint of red coloring her cheeks.

"S-sure," Matthew smiled. "I'd like that."

River didn't know why she was inviting Matthew to come to her house so soon. She just knew that she had been disappointed when dinner was over, because she thought she'd have to stop spending time with Matthew. Now the rational part of her was chiding to her.

"You don't know anything about him. He could be a rapist or a serial killer."

"He's too sweet to be able to hurt a fly."

"That could all be an act. You don't know."

"No one is that good of an actor."

Matthew watched as River stared intently at the road, her eyebrows furrowed in concentration while she chewed on her bottom lip slightly. He had to admit it was cute; her expression was so intense and focused. Something about it just made him want to smile and hug her.

At last she pulled into a narrow driveway for a small house. He noticed that it was fairly plain; the house was made of brick, and looked well tended to. The grass was green with maybe one or two yellowing patches which weren't very noticeable. The flowerbeds were empty, but there were two planters with a small variety of flowers in front of the steps leading to the door which looked well cared for as well. As Matthew admired them, River unlocked the door. "Come in," she offered. "It's not much, but it's something."

Matthew followed her inside. Immediately he noticed that she seemed to have a small obsession with staying safe. There was a locked case on the top shelf of a bookcase to his right in a small library which held five knives inside of it. He saw what looked like a locked gun safe next to the bookshelf. "You, um, h-have a lot of weapons," he mumbled.

"They were my dad's," River said nonchalantly. "He left them to me when he died, and I've always felt safer with them in the house, so I kept them."

"O-oh." Matthew mumbled. He suddenly felt guilty for mentioning them. Even though River's voice had been calm and off-hand, he could still tell that the topic of her father's death was hard for her to talk about.

He noticed framed pictures on lower bookshelves and moved to look at the occupants.

One photo showed three small children, one of which looked like River when she was just a child. On her left was a girl slightly older, though not much, who was hugging her with one arm. On River's right was a tiny baby boy who looked like he had just gotten big enough to sit up on his own. Matthew noted the boy's proud smile, like he was boasting about being able to do so.

Another picture showed the three again. River was maybe fourteen, straightening a cowboy hat on her flyaway mousy brown hair. The older girl was grinning, wearing a baseball cap with her ponytail pulled through the back on her head, one arm slung over River's shoulder while she flashed the camera a 'peace' sign while knocking River's hat into her face. Next to them the boy was standing about a foot away, his arms folded across his chest, his eyebrows furrowed in a scowl but a reluctant smile tugging at his lips.

On and on, the three appeared over and over, though as they grew older a fourth small child was added to the photos. Occasionally an adult or two appeared in them, hugging one of them or merely laughing at some antic captured forever on film.

Suddenly Matthew noticed something in a frame that didn't look like a picture. He carefully picked up the frame to see newspaper clippings covered by the glass. The first read, Four people in car crash, three dead, one injured.

Intrigued, Matthew read further.

Sunday evening a drunk driver crashed into a red Nissan Maxima, killing three of its passengers instantly and critically injuring the fourth.

Kyle and Susan Simons had gone to pick up Susan's sister and her brother-in-law, Megan and Porter Nielson, from the airport. According to the airlines Megan and Porter had just returned from a month-long trip in Venice, Italy.

The two couples left the airport at around 4:15, according to police. While driving down the highway, a severe rainstorm began. Police say that it was highly unlikely for the driver, Kyle, to have noticed the drunk driver until it was too late.

Fredrick Mason crashed his green Chevy truck into the Maxima and sent it crashing off the road and into the street dividers. Kyle Simons, his wife, Susan Simons, and Susan's sister, Megan Nielson, were all killed on impact. Porter Nielson is currently in critical condition and has been rushed to the hospital where he is being treated.

The police have not disclosed what they plan to charge Fredrick Mason with in this case.

Matthew stared at the tiny black and white photos. These were them. The adults in the pictures. The man with the moustache who had often leaned on a cane for extra support, and whose hair was turning prematurely gray. The woman with the wide smile and her brown hair, highlighted with caramel. The woman who looked so alike, but slightly taller, with hair that was originally dark brown but had later been dyed blonde. The man with the square jaw and the build like a Rottweiler or bulldog, but who had the welcoming, playful grin.

Both of River's parents... Gone, just like that.

He noticed another article with the title, Man in drunk driving car crash dies in hospital.

He flinched. The others' parents were gone as well.

"What are you looking at?"

Matthew jumped. "R-River! I-I-!"

She gently took the frame from his hands and looked at it. "Oh, that." She carefully replaced the frame on the shelf. "Yeah. Reese and I both agreed to cut the clippings out. 'Never forgive, never forget', you know?"

Matthew nodded, unable to do much more than that. "U-uhm... Wh-who's Reese?"

"Her," River said, pointing to a picture of the older girl. "And this is Martin." She tapped the face of the boy. "Emmeline." The young girl who had arrived late in the photos. "And Alysia." River tapped one last picture and Matthew realized newspaper clippings had distracted him new pictures of a young toddler of maybe two, with blonde hair and blue eyes who seemed to be obsessed with the color purple.

"She's cute."

"Yes, she is." River looked at girl's beaming face for another moment before turning on her heel. "What movie do you want to watch?"

Matthew sat next to River on the couch, paying more attention to her than their movie choice, a personal favorite of both of them, Red.

He smiled as she laughed at Marvin Boggs's antics, or at the jokes Victoria cracked. She had a voice like bells. Cautiously he put his arm around her shoulders, and felt his cheeks flood with color and warmth when she cuddled up to his side. Was this really happening?

As Ivan blew up the getaway vehicle for the Vice President, Matthew felt his eyelids begin to grow heavy. He tried to force them to stay open, but it didn't work.

Maybe I'll rest my eyes, just for a second, he thought, closing them.

In a matter of moments, both he and River were fast asleep on the couch, the movie still playing.

River shot up as the door to her home banged open. "Rivvy girl! We're here! Tell us, that is to say, me, about the big date!"

She realized the voice belonged to Martin. "What are you-" she began, huffing indignantly before realizing that Martin had been watching Alysia.

"Wh-what's going on?" Matthew asked, sitting up and stretching. "Wh-who's here?"

Alysia ran over, staring into Matthew's gentle lavender eyes with her big, curious blue ones.

"Momma?" she asked, while Matthew's eyes widened in surprise, confusion, and slight terror. "Who's he?"

River felt her face going pale.

This was not how she had planned for this meeting to go.


End file.
